


Familiar

by GiveMeSomeWater



Series: NCT fantasy drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, In case you couldn't tell, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut what Smut/Story without Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSomeWater/pseuds/GiveMeSomeWater
Summary: Jaemin get's bullied in school and Jeno is there for him.(No it's not Hogwarts, I swear)





	Familiar

Jaemin was always a quiet kid. At school he was an outsider, a weak herbs witch. He smelled like them all the time and always wore the same, worn, earth colored clothes. Strangely enough, his hair was also an earthy color.

He hated school, always, but today was a particularly bad day. It had begun good. Kun had brought him and Lucas to school. There he met with Renjun, who had already been there for an earlier class. But from there on it went downhill. Right now, he had a class with some Demons, who had a lot of fun picking on him.  
“Oh look! There comes the walking weed!” one of them said, his name was Minhyuk, or something.  
“Someone should pull it”, said one of Minhuks followings, too irrelevant for his name to matter.  
“Or water it so that it at least looks like a real plant” said another.

As they proceeded their shouts to entertain the class, Jaemin slid into the last row and made himself small. Drawing attention to yourself was really bad, he learned, it only meant trouble. He was saved from further escalations by the teacher that rushed in during the last sounds of the bell.  
Half way through the class, and Jaemin was already tired. He wasn’t an examplary student. Often looking out the window instead of doing the tasks they were given, but at least he received good grades. Taeyong was always nagging because of that; because (if you would actually do something you would surely do better in school, maybe you would even be the best in your year and would receive a good scholarship but no, you are rather in your cottage and mix potions that turn your hair pink) (that had happened before, because he tried to get rid of a headache). Jaemin didn’t want a scholarship. He didn’t even want to go to school at all. But apparently, dropping out of school wasn’t an option, Kun said so. Renjun was against it too, because then I would be alone here with Lucas that annoying brat (he is older than you) (I don’t care, he is annoying). And Jaemin liked it here to be honest. In his old school he just caused trouble, because Mark got really protective. Once Hyuck had overheard a few fairies talking shit about Jaemin and told his boyfriend, who started a fight. So Jaemin figured it was better staying here, before the other could get into any trouble.

Jaemin spent his time decorating his book and making a list of things he wanted to try once he was back home. When the bell rang, he was surprised that it was already over. He began to shove his things in his bag and then himself out of the door into the crowded hallway.  
He hurried to go to his locker, carefull not to touch anyone. That would only cause him trouble. He was in a good mood, since he had only one class left until he could finally go home. 

While he shoved his history book (now full of flowers) in his locker he noticed that behind him everyone got a little bit quieter. He could hear some footsteps coming closer and the slightly cool feeling of a Demon aura coming close made him shiver. Then suddenly-  
“Water for the weed”  
-he was hit with ice-cold water. Followed by the sound of Ms Kim’s cleaning bucket hitting the ground. Everyone surrounding him started laughing. Jaemin tried to act like he didn’t cared and walked away. He went to the bathroom to escape the laughing that followed him. He tried really hard not to cry. Something like that had happened in the other school as well. But that day it had rained outside so he had gone to Mark and asked him to dry him up, which Mark had done without asking further. But today Mark was at a different school and couldn’t help him. He could ask Renjun if he'd help him, but the boy should rather not think something was wrong. Jaemin thought about his options. He could skip the last class. His teacher liked him. He could go home,- No. Taeyong was at home. Kun too, probably.  
Maybe Ten could help. He never cared and would buy him Ice-cream - or help him steal Sicheng’s. But he was at work. Maybe he could call Lucas. Lucas would ask him questions but he would forget them if Jaemin pet him. But then he remembered that the overgrown puppy had a test right now. Jaemin groaned. He didn’t want to be alone. But he was out of options. He couldn’t go to class like this either. 

At the end he decided to go to the rooftop to enjoy the last bits of sun and try to calm himself down. Jaemin didn’t like the fall. Everything was dying. He also began to feel really tired. That feeling would last until spring. One of the downsides of being a nature witch. Lucas always got exited during fall, because it meant that it would snow soon. He loved it to play around in his dog form. Jungwoo loved the winter too. But just because he had an excuse to stay at home under 10 blankets. Sometimes he would force Doyoung under them too (Hyung you are warm) (Let me go! We are shapeshifters and not animals there is a difference) (Oh really! Your face tells a different story!) (Jisung! Be nice to your hyung!) (Coming from you, that doesn’t sound convincing Hyuckie-hyung) (Come here you-!).  
Another one who didn’t like the cold season was Ten. The Nature Witch was always stressed because so many people got sick but there weren’t any plants growing to make medicine. Kun didn’t really bother with that, working in a big hospital instead of a small shop like Ten. He was glad to help Taeyong with his not quite so small task to bake cookies for Christmas. Jaemin smiled at the drama that was playing out each year in their huge kitchen. Kun always wanted to make sure the younger ones could care for themselves and wanted to teach them how to cook and bake. Taeyong however wanted no one in his kitchen, because tomorrow we won’t have a kitchen left if they `help´. Usually Taeyong was right about that. For Taeil the baking week was the most stressful week of the year, because he was on babysitting duty. Doyoung always wanted to help him, but got bullied from the 3 baby demons in the process. Mark always tried to keep his Boyfriend in check and failed in the process. Jaemin knew, that Yuta payed them to rile Doyoung up. The older witch was quite evil sometimes. Jaemin was glad that he had Sicheng to calm him down.

 

Jaemin didn’t even bother to go to his room in the crowded mansion. He instantly walked to his little wooden cottage in the woods surrounding their home. It was his own little world. It was full of plants and jars full of stuff he needed for his craftings. It also hosted a small couch. The place was overall cozy, crowded and dusty. Really dusty. Jaemin was glad that Taeyong never came in here. His poor Hyung would get a heart attack.  
Jaemin felt the sadness and sorrow fading away as he walked closer to the hut. When he was finally there and actually opened the door he felt completely at ease. He was greeted by two judging eyes. The eyes belonged to a cat with black fur. The cat yawned and didn’t move an inch from its spot on the love seat. It just continued to stare at Jaemin.  
“Hello to you too”, Jaemin muttered sadly because of the lack of enthusiasm he received from the cat. He threw his bag in one corner of the room and moved to his work space.  
He worked a few minutes in silence until two strong arms hugged him from behind.  
“OH MY GOD LEE JENO!!!” he screamed.  
Jeno laughed: “Did I surprise you?”  
“Just turn back into your cat form, you aren’t interested in me anyway. You just like how comfortable the couch is and that Johnny and Sicheng don’t bother you by reminding you of your responsibilities as a familiar”, Jaemin said, suddenly very exhausted.  
“Wow, rude. That really hurt”, Jeno said sarcastically as he let go of him. He eyed Jaemin from the side. “Did something happen today?”  
“No. Why?” Jaemin said resigned.  
“Nana”, Jeno called softly.  
Jaemin ignored him.  
Jeno suddenly became very sad. It always affected him when his Nana was unwell. The two of them shared an odd bond. Most witches and their familiar became a couple at some point. But the two of them were nothing more than best friends. However, Jeno could feel a lot of Jaemins emotions through their bond. This wasn’t often the case, especially not at their age.  
Jeno knew that something was off; he had felt it even when Jaemin was still at school. He had also felt how sad the younger was when he entered the cottage a few minutes earlier. He also knew that Jaemin was on the verge of crying right now.  
“Nana, you need to tell me if something is wrong. I am not strong enough to feel why you are sad. Should I go to school with you again? You know that I wouldn’t mind” Jeno said carefully.  
“NO! You will just get bored again! And you can’t stay as a cat either! You would be classified as a pet and they are not allowed in school Nono!”  
“But someone picks on you again! I am not stupid! And something really bad happened today! I can feel it! Normally you don’t care much, but today is different. So what happened?” he asked again.  
“someoneemptiedawaterbucketabovemyhead”, Jaemin said fast.  
Jeno stared at him, he needed a minute to sort this out in his head. He stared at Jaemin, who had tears in his eyes.  
“Oh no, don’t cry Nana!” Jeno said and pulled him close.  
Jaemin began to cry in his arms.  
“They always call me weed because I smell like herbs and they always pick on me but it was never this bad. When I went to History they said someone should water the weed so that you could at least think it was a plant or something and then after history they dashed me with water.”  
Jeno got really sad at this. He knew Jaemin had problems at school but he hadn’t thought those assholes would go as far as to physically bully him.  
“You know, I really should go to school again. I don’t care if it’s boring. You need a friend there”  
“But what if Taeyong is against it, or Johnny!”  
“You really think they would be against the idea of me finally leaving the house?”  
Jaemin smiled at that, Jeno was right. Taeyong always complained about the black cat hair in his house (Jeno stayed in cat form for most of the time) and Johnny always reminded Jeno of his responsibility as a familiar.  
Jeno was right. It would be the best if they went to school together.

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all: English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any mistakes (this was beta read but well you never know).  
> Also please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction ( I know that I am horrible at writing)
> 
> Maybe I will turn this into a drabble series, I am not quite sure yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading dudes. Love y'all


End file.
